


Составные части хорошего человека

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Sherlock, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killer Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок-убийца. Джон всегда остается на его стороне, несмотря ни на что.<br/>Ретелинг по Декстеру.</p><p>Бета - PriestSat, большое ей спасибо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Составные части хорошего человека

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Composition of a Good Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596568) by [Thunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunar/pseuds/Thunar). 



> Тут можно прочесть мою рецензию на этот фик и решать, стоит ли читать - http://hirasava.diary.ru/p205465755.htm Кстати, в записи интересные факты о написании фика и Авторе.
> 
> Это ДАРКФИК! Мрачнейшая, но прекрасная вещь с Шерлоком социапатом.

Нелепая вещь — человеческий род. Мы, предположительно, доминирующая разновидность живых существ, и все же от нас, кажется, больше проблем, чем от большинства животных. Мы уничтожаем все вокруг себя для собственной выгоды. Мы насилуем, крадем и лжем — и для чего? Чтобы получить чуть больше удовлетворения для своей сущности, по сравнению с тем, что имеем обычно? Люди такие развращенные существа. Иногда я испытываю настоящие затруднения, пытаясь отличить человека от животного. Но с другой стороны, я — один из них, разве нет? Я ничем не отличаюсь от корпоративных воротил и клептоманов, крадущих просто так, или от кровожадных насильников, которые хотят дать почувствовать своей жертве всю ее слабость. Фактически я, возможно, хуже их всех. Я — убийца.

Когда мне было девять лет, я убил голубя из рогатки. Я распорол его и вытащил кишки, чтобы увидеть, что внутри. Я был очарован открывшейся картиной — каждый орган, вена и полость соединялись между собой, чтобы создать жизнь. Но еще больше меня завораживало то, с какой легкостью я могу уничтожить ее. Кровообращение, движение легких, работа мозга — все это прекратилось. Конечно не сразу, но практически немедленно. В моей власти было забрать эту жизнь, несмотря на то, что каждая клетка боролась со мной, чтобы сохранить ее.  
Это было волнующе.

Странно, что только так я могу чувствовать себя живым — забрав чью-то жизнь. Словно они делают мне небольшой подарок, когда я их убиваю. На самом деле, это очень мило, я, наверное, должен поблагодарить их, прежде чем убить.

Несмотря на мою ненависть к человечеству, существует тот, кто всегда будет моим исключением .  
_  
Джон Уотсон_.

Я не способен любить. Во мне нет этого чувства, но если бы я мог — я любил бы Джона.

Когда мне было всего пять, а Джону одиннадцать, его семья (или ее подобие) переехала в соседний дом. Поначалу Джон не понравился мне. Он был старше и поэтому казался умнее. Я счел это несправедливым, но со временем я развил нечто вроде привязанности к нему. Он слушал меня и оставался рядом, даже когда со мной нелегко было поладить. Он понял меня как никто другой, как ни одно живое существо не сможет никогда понять. Если я что-то говорил, и даже если не говорил — Джон слышал каждое мое слово, каждую букву, каждый звук. Он _слушал_ меня .

Жизнь Джона в семье не была идеальной. Его отец был пьяницей, а матери не хватало мотивации, чтобы должным образом заботиться о детях. Он часто появлялся в моем доме со следами побоев и ожогами от сигарет. Он никогда не говорил, что отец делал с ним, но и без того все было достаточно очевидно.

Десять лет спустя я попросил бы у Джона разрешение на убийство его отца.

Несмотря на жестокое воспитание, Джон был хорошим парнем. Он обладал очень мощным моральным компасом, тем, чего мне явно не хватало, и поступал, основываясь на понятиях, которые считал правильными. Если он чувствовал несправедливость, то отстаивал свои права и боролся, пока дело не решалось. Из-за этого Джон часто попадал в неприятности. Я сам втравливал его в проблемы довольно часто.

Мы всегда были вместе, Джон и я. Я не стремился обзаводиться какими-либо другими друзьями, мне вполне хватало его одного. Он был тем, кто заставлял меня быть хорошим. Я не говорил Джону о своих порывах, но что-то подсказывало мне, что он знал. Когда я разозлился и зашел слишком далеко, он увидел монстра внутри меня. Думаю, он просто не ожидал, что тот будет настолько сильным.

Как ни странно, Джон всегда заступался за меня. Он защищал, даже если знал, что я был не прав. Джон никогда не считал меня «плохим» ребенком. Забавно, но, кажется, выходило, будто я был его исключением из правил, также как и он — моим.

В тринадцать лет я впервые убил человека. Маленький мальчик по фамилии Андерсон. Я сказал ему, что нашел мертвое тело в лесу. Снедаемый любопытством, он последовал за мной. Разумеется, никакого тела не было, во всяком случае пока. Будучи старше и физически крепче, я довольно легко одолел Андерсона. Вскоре я уже завалил его в грязь, и мои пальцы сжались вокруг его шеи. Сдавить — _сильнее, сильнее, сильнее_. Лицо его приобрело фиолетовый оттенок, тело дернулось, глаза — самое главное для меня — умоляли, просили.

Я и только я полностью распоряжался тем будет ли этот мальчик жить, или умрет. И выбрал последнее.

Андерсон затих. Умер, когда мышцы перестали сокращаться, а глаза больше не смотрели на меня, вперившись остекленевшим взглядом на что-то за моим плечом. Он смотрел вдаль. Я до сих пор задаюсь вопросом, что же он там искал.

Я не выпустил шею Андерсона, пока не увидел Джона, стоящего передо мной. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, как у Андерсона, когда с лица мальчишки сходил фиолетовый оттенок. Впервые мне стало очень страшно от того, что может сделать другой человек. Хотя, я не боялся, что Джон причинит мне вред, или накричит. Как ни странно, я боялся, что он оставит меня.

Глаза Джона забегали от Андерсона ко мне, и обратно. Он прикрыл рот ладонью и прошептал:

— О, Боже.

На самом деле это не был шепот, скорее просто выдох. Помню, как стало мне грустно в тот момент. Я никогда не хотел причинить боль Джону, он был единственный, кому я мог доверять, единственный, кто мне нравился. Никогда до этого мне так не хотелось все вернуть назад. Знаю, эта ситуация сломала что-то в сердце Джона. Наступил момент, когда он увидел, кем я являюсь на самом деле. _Монстром_.

— О, Боже, Боже, Шерлок.

— Привет, Джон.

В ретроспективе я мог бы выбрать более подходящую фразу для ответа.

— Что ты натворил? — спросил он, выдыхая. — Зачем?

Честно говоря, я не знал зачем. Нет никаких логических причин, кроме «мне захотелось».

— Не знаю.

Глаза Андерсона все еще были открыты, на шее проступали синяки, которые я поставил, и лицо его было не нормального цвета. Я сидел у него на бедрах. Это все совсем не выглядело хорошо.

— Джон.

Когда я заговорил, он дернулся от звука моего голоса. Это необыкновенное зрелище — молодой парень боится ребенка. Мне почти понравилось. Это заставило меня почувствовать себя сильным, но я вспомнил, что это Джон, и он особенный для меня. Я просто не могу потерять его.

— Шерлок… твои родители уже давно ищут тебя. Они послали шестерых взрослых на поиски в этот лес. Если они найдут тебя… таким… Ох блядь…

Я никогда не слышал, чтобы Джон ругался до этого дня. Он не любил материться. Это заставляло его вспоминать своего отца.

Затем Джон нервно запустил пальцы себе волосы, тяжело дыша.

— Ты слишком молод, — проговорил он. — Ты еще совсем ребенок, и если они заберут тебя в… тебе будет только хуже.

— Не злись, — сказал я.

Он не был зол, он был напуган. Не меня, но того, что может случиться со мной. У моих ног лежало тело мертвого мальчика, а Джон переживал за меня. Замечательный человек, я вас уверяю.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и зажмурился на долгое время.

— Ладно, ладно. Иди сюда, Шерлок.

Я подошел к нему.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты добежал до моего дома, там, на заднем дворе у погреба стоит холодильник. Я хочу, чтобы ты принес мне пиво. Ты понимаешь?

Я не спрашивал, почему Джон захотел пива, ведь он не пил, и не сказал, что вряд ли сейчас самое время для того, чтобы глотнуть холодненького. Я просто кивнул и побежал.

Когда я вернулся, то застал Джона, сжимающего шею Андерсона. Я спросил его, зачем он это делает, и получил ответ:

— Твои руки меньше моих. Из-за того, что я делаю сейчас, невозможно будет установить твою причастность к убийству.

Затем он схватил руку Андерсона и оцарапал себя его ногтями. Тогда я не понимал еще, что Джон просто создавал ложные следы борьбы.

Он позвал меня, чтобы я дал ему пива, а затем схватил за плечи. Глаза у Джона были красные и блестящие, и он немного дрожал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — я всегда буду защищать тебя Шерлок. _Я люблю тебя_ , никогда не забывай об этом. Неважно, что говорит кто-то другой, ты должен помнить только мои слова. Я хочу, чтобы ты вел себя хорошо, пока меня не будет. Ничего… ничего подобного больше не совершай, по крайней мере, пока я не вернусь. Это всего на несколько лет, ты справишься? Пока меня не будет рядом, я придумаю для нас план. Просто береги себя, пожалуйста. Ты можешь сделать это для меня?

Я кивнул. Тогда я не понимал, что происходит. Я не знал, что Джон приносил высшую жертву ради меня. Меня, среди всех людей.

Джон притянул меня к себе, судорожно сжимая в своих объятиях. Затем он залпом выпил принесенное мною пиво. Прищурился и сморщил нос, когда проглотил все. Джон никогда не любил пиво.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился домой и сказал своим родителям, что слышал крики Андерсона в лесу. Я хочу, чтобы ты привел их сюда, но сам не пришел с ними, ты понял?

— Хорошо.

— Ладно. Будь хорошим.

Это последнее, что я услышал от Джона, когда он разговаривал со мной более пяти лет назад. Я сделал то, что он велел — рассказал моим родителям про него. Они пошли в лес, и я услышал их крики, плач, и просьбы позвонить в 999. Офицер арестовал Джона и толкнул его на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Джон не сопротивлялся ни капельки. Я стоял рядом с моими родителями и смотрел на полицейскую машину. Вокруг бормотали:

«Страшная трагедия»

и

«…просто вопрос времени.»

и

«Такой же, как и его отец.»

Худшим страхом Джона было стать таким же, как и его отец. Я не мог ощущать угрызения совести, но хотел, чтобы всего этого никогда не происходило. Искренне желал, чтобы Джон не нашел меня и не отправился в тюрьму, и я не получил свой Кодекс именно таким образом, и однажды именно меня затолкали бы в полицейскую машину, а не его.

***

 

Ожидая Джона, я занялся охотой. Это был прекрасный заменитель, хотя и не совсем то, чего хотелось. Желание убивать людей не было тем, что я мог контролировать. В то время я был всего лишь ребенком, поэтому охотился при помощи рогатки.  
. В основном я убивал птиц, кроликов и кошек, и хотя не ощущал того, что хотелось, все же это было какое-то облегчение. Я закапывал трупы в лесу, где умер Андерсон, и всех их назвал _**«Джон»**_. Мне казалось, что им пришлось пожертвовать своими жизнями ради моей жажды, поэтому они должны получить имя кого-то _благородного и самоотверженного_.

Я скучал по Джону, пока его не было. Не было никого, кто бы внимал моим словам, а я всегда соображал лучше, если знал о присутствии слушателей. Я часто ходил на могилы Джонов и разговаривал с ними. Конечно, это не было то же самое, как при живом общении с Джоном, но суррогат был достаточно близок к оригиналу. Когда я чувствовал, что Джоны не слушают меня с достаточным вниманием, то охотился и добавлял еще одну пару «ушей» в компанию к имеющимся.

К концу первого лета у меня была тридцать одна могила. Я посадил на них орхидеи и фаленопсис.

Я очень люблю орхидеи. Их необычная форма, как ни странно, успокаивает меня. Людям нравятся орхидеи, несмотря на их странный вид. Думаю, они немного напоминают кобру. Ее сощуренные глаза и раскрытую пасть. Иногда я могу видеть и язык. Существует греческий миф об орхидеях, который мне нравится. Орхис был сыном отвратительного сатира и нимфы. С самого начала никто не возлагал на него надежд. Орхис пробился на празднество, посвященное богу Дионису. Опьянев от вина и адреналина, он попытался изнасиловать одну из жриц Диониса, но был пойман с поличным. В результате его разорвали на куски те, кто был на празднике. Отец Орхиса попросил, чтобы его собрали снова и оживили, но над ним лишь посмеялись и превратили тело Орхиса в цветок.

Веселая история, не правда ли? Однажды я рассказал ее Джону, но ему, казалось, становилось дурно с каждым произнесенным мною словом.

Я рассказал об этом _Джонам-животным_ и уверен — они оценили это. Орхидеи росли достаточно хорошо и очень скоро я создал свой собственный сад мертвых.

Я хотел, чтобы настоящий Джон мог увидеть мою клумбу. К тому времени, как он ушел, прошло два с половиной года.

Минул еще один год, и количество могил возросло, выйдя за границы прежнего круга. Я рассказывал _Джонам-животным_ все, что происходило со мной каждый день. Отец Джона изнасиловал и убил женщину в феврале, когда мои орхидеи снова зацвели. Полиция не имела достаточно доказательств, чтобы осудить его, но все знали, что это сделал он. Подобное злит меня больше всего в человеческой расе. Когда вы точно знаете, что кто-то сделал что-то ужасное, но не можете добиться справедливости потому, что не хватает какого-то крошечного атома доказательства.

Отец Джона вскоре пропал, я убил бы его прежде, чем тот смог бы убежать, но мне было нельзя.

***

 

Я обнаружил, что Джон посылал мне письма все то время, пока был в тюрьме. Мои родители прятали их от меня в ящике на чердаке. Они так никогда и не узнали, что я нашел их.

В первом письме говорилось, что Джону дали пять лет заключения. К тому времени, как я прочитал его, оставался всего месяц до его освобождения. Ни одно из писем не рассказывало ничего о тюремной жизни. На самом деле, все они были о жизни на воле, в первую очередь обо мне. В одном из писем он писал:

 _«Однажды я возьму тебя в Лондон, Шерлок. Тебе там понравится, он достаточно увлекателен в отличие от нашего крохотного райончика. Он таит в себе множество возможностей, так что тебе никогда не будет скучно»._  
  
В еще одном: 

_«Тебе, должно быть, уже исполнилось семнадцать. Научился ли ты водить машину, Шерлок? Я знаю, что этот процесс может быть немного нудным, но автомобиль бывает очень полезным. Особенно, когда ты хочешь добраться на другой конец города очень быстро»._

Каждый из них был подписан в конце «всегда твой, Джон Уотсон», и я обнаружил, что ощущаю жгучий комок в животе от волнения каждый раз, когда читаю эти слова. Джон все еще был со мной, и у меня по-прежнему существовало мое исключение из всего человечества. Ко времени последнего письма, я был полностью убежден, что у Джона в тюрьме все было в порядке. Знакомый мне саркастический настрой и оптимистичный прогноз подтверждали это. Последнее письмо датировалось тремя месяцами раньше чем я нашел его.

_«Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Осталось два месяца. Скажу тебе, это было нелегко. Сидящие здесь не слишком хорошо относятся к убийцам детей. Находиться в тюрьме для малолеток было легче, чем тут. 31 октября — день моего освобождения. Пакуй чемоданы, я хочу, чтобы ты встретился со мной в Лондоне. Я знаю место, где мы можем остаться. 221 Бейкер стрит, запомни. Как только я увижу тебя снова, то не спущу глаз. Мы собираемся все исправить. У меня есть план._

_Вечно твой, Джон Уотсон»._

Итак, месяцем позже на Бейкер-стрит, я увидел Джона впервые за пять лет. Он казался абсолютно другим и, в тоже время, невероятно знакомым. Его глаза по-прежнему были насыщенно синими, и он, как и раньше, держался с присущим ему благородством. Правда сейчас его тело украшали новые шрамы. Один из них — определенно нехороший — он получил, когда его ударили ножовкой в плечо во время тюремного бунта. Джон больше не улыбался. Его губы постоянно сжимались в тонкую линию, но когда я впервые увидел его, он выглядел спокойнее, чем когда-либо.

Джон обнял меня, а я даже и не знал, что делать.

— Я думал, что никогда не увижу тебя снова, — сказал он.

— Это просто смешно. Конечно, увидел бы. Иначе зачем было заморачиваться с отправкой писем?

Джон засмеялся, хотя и очень грустно.

— На самом деле, я писал их, чтобы не сойти с ума. Я не знал, хочешь ли ты получать их. Боже, Шерлок.

Он отступил от меня, перестав улыбаться, но было заметно, что он поражен.

— Только посмотри на себя, как ты подрос! Ты выше меня. И твой голос! Наверное, понизился на четверть октавы. Определенно, ты пережил ад во время полового созревания.

Это было правдой. Последний раз, когда я видел Джона, я был просто ребенком, а теперь стал взрослым. Он пропустил все мое отрочество. Я считаю, ему просто повезло.

Джон схватил меня за плечи, как сделал тогда, когда мы в последний раз виделись. Я вопросительно взглянул на него, и он глубоко вздохнул.

— Просто… просто дай мне минуту. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя.

Я позволил ему, но не знал, что он будет прикасаться ко мне. Джон ощупывал мое лицо руками и просто смотрел на меня. Я смотрел на него и так мы просидели достаточно долго.

— Мне все это кажется не реальным, — сказал он.

— Мое лицо?

— Нет, не твое лицо. Я имею в виду ситуацию. То, что я увидел тебя снова, и нахожусь здесь, с тобой. Это словно мечта.

Я не совсем понял, что именно Джон хотел этим сказать. Я не мечтал обхватить своими ладонями лицо Джона и пристально разглядывать его. Но опять же, сомневаюсь, что у Джона были такие же кровавые мечты, как и у меня.

Когда он, наконец, отпустил мое лицо, то повел меня в наши новые комнаты.

— Ты убивал?

Это первое, что он сказал, когда мы оказались в квартире .

— Нет, — ответил ему я. — Только животных. И каждого из них я назвал в твою честь.

Джон побледнел, и я задался вопросом, что же такого плохого я сказал.

Он сказал, что у него есть план для нас, который он разъяснит утром, потому что сейчас хочет немного поспать. Затем он спросил, может ли он спать в моей постели в эту первую ночь. Я поинтересовался зачем, ведь у него была своя спальня наверху.

— Просто хочу проснуться и знать, что ты рядом, — ответил он.

Я согласился, хотя действительно не понял зачем это ему.

Джон спал, обвившись вокруг меня и уткнувшись лицом мне в спину. Сначала было немного дискомфортно, и я был настроен скептически, сомневаясь, что смогу заснуть в таком положении. Хотя достаточно скоро мягкие звуки дыхания Джона убаюкали меня.

Было приятно не оказаться в одиночестве снова.

Утром Джон поговорил со мной .

— Когда я сидел, то встретил множество плохих людей. Действительно плохих людей, которые заслуживают гораздо хуже того, что получили. Некоторые вышли раньше меня и сделали еще больше зла. Худшее из всего этого — только крошечный процент этих людей сидит за решеткой. Остальные здесь, с нами, бродят на свободе. Они убивают и причиняют неимоверные страдания, однако, знаешь что? Им похер ! Даже те, что сидят ни о чем не сожалеют. Они должны понять, что у всякого аморального поступка есть последствия. Шерлок… я видел, как они совершают такие вещи, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Они… подобные люди не заслужили того, чтобы жить.

И после этих слов он посмотрел на меня.

— Мы должны исправить это. _Ты_ можешь исправить.

Так родился **_Кодекс Джона Уотсона_**.

Кодекс Джона Уотсона гласил, что хотя я имею право убивать людей, это должны быть злые люди. Люди, которые не намереваются когда-либо измениться к лучшему. Я должен иметь веские доказательства того, что они натворили . Не обязательно улики, которые могли бы отправить их в тюрьму, но все же достаточно веские доказательства вины.

Джон определял, являются ли доказательства приемлемыми. Моими целями не всегда должны быть насильники или убийцы. «Белые воротнички» среди преступников также способны стать целями. Они могут и не убивать своими руками, но при этом загубить жизни, тысячи жизней за один раз. Джон сказал, что они заслуживают того, чтобы задохнуться под гнетом собственной жадности. Я не уверен, возможно ли задушить банкнотами, но, полагаю, мне придется выяснить это.

Более конкретными пунктами Кодекса являются:

_Если я занимаюсь серийным убийцей, то должен убить его/ее тем же способом, что и они своих жертв._

_Я не убиваю детей._

_Я не убиваю невинных._

_Я не убиваю **Джона**._

Я решил, что последнее уточнение — глупость. Конечно, я бы никогда не убил Джона, ведь я нуждаюсь в нем.

Джон сказал, что я имею право убивать не более двух раз в месяц. Если злоупотреблять, то есть вероятность стать зависимым от этого. Он сказал, что уже нашел для меня первую цель.

Джон встретил этого человека в тюрьме. Он получил пять пожизненных сроков за убийства нескольких женщин. Мужчина по имени Питер был совершенно невиновным. В отличие от его коллеги . Француз, некий Эдмон Бэнкуир, обладающий чрезмерным количеством энергии и полным отсутствием моральных ценностей, который подставил Питера. Он угрожал убить его семью, если бы Питер отказался взять на себя вину.  
Питер, робкий человек, испугался того, что может произойти с его семьей, и неохотно согласился на эту маленькую сделку. Когда Питера приговорили, Бэнкуир убил его жену.

Джон рассказал мне все это, пока натягивал на себя пальто и обувался.

— Это — всего лишь один из злодеев, Шерлок. К счастью для тебя, их множество. Бесчисленное количество. Ты можешь получить их всех, я не буду удерживать тебя.

Он направился к двери, и я последовал за ним. Это была ночь, когда я снова убил.

Бэнкуир убивал ножами, и я поступил так же. Он вгонял нож женщинам в живот, и наслаждался шоком в их глазах, затем перерезал им горло. Я сделал то же самое.

Бэнкуир отличался от Андерсона. Он рычал и боролся, и даже, когда почти потерял сознание, продолжал, глядя на меня, плеваться угрозами. Он был очень зол. Мне нравилось наблюдать, как его ярость вытекает из него вместе с кровью.

Джон смотрел на меня, убивающего Бэнкуира в проулке. Он должен был стоять на стреме, но единственное, что он делал — смотрел на меня. Мне понравилось то, что он наблюдает за мной. Это заставило меня чувствовать себя так, словно я устроил для него шоу. Я хотел, чтобы он видел, как я распотрошил этого человека, увидел меня в луже его крови на грязной улице. Я хотел, чтобы Джон знал кем я являюсь.

Выражение его лица оставалось неизменным, мышцы рта были расслаблены, веки полуопущены, глаза устремлены в одну точку, редко моргая.

Он витал где-то, но _не со мной_. Мне это не понравилось. Я хотел, чтобы Джон увидел меня.

— Джон!

Вдруг он резко дернулся в панике. Мгновение мне казалось, что он не знал, где находится.

— Джон, посмотри сюда.

Он сделал это, съежившись от вида мертвого тела Бэнкуира, которое я обхватывал руками, и посмотрел в сторону.

— Смотри.

Он подчинился, и в этот раз я не позволил ему отвернуться.

— Следи за мной, — скомандовал я.

Я переместил свою руку к шее Бэнкуира и мягко сжал ее. Ощущение распоротого горла под моими руками — это _нечто_. Чувствовать смерть под кончиками пальцев. И все это сделал я своим собственным ножом.

Я улыбнулся при этом.

Я улыбался, возможно, раза четыре за всю мою жизнь. Не включая поверхностные ухмылки, которые мне приходится изображать, чтобы казаться нормальным. Я имею в виду подлинные улыбки. Джон был единственным, кто видел меня по-настоящему улыбающимся. Он был единственным, кому я когда-либо показывал мою истинную натуру. Из-за него я не был одинок. Из-за него я не оказался в тюремной камере. Благодаря ему я стал лучше.

Я взглянул на Джона, и, наконец, улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо, — сказал я.

— Меня ждет ад, — проговорил он.

— Я буду ждать тебя там.

Джон тоже улыбнулся.

Мы жили вдвоем на протяжении десяти лет на одном и том же месте. Каждый месяц я убивал двух злодеев, обычно Джон помогал мне найти подходящие кандидатуры. Я увлекался поиском доказательств, но цели, предложенные мною, не всегда можно было обосновать достаточно прочными уликами их вины, чтобы заслуженно убить их. Будь моя воля, я уничтожил бы каждого в мире за исключением Джона, и мы жили бы в покое в нашем маленьком Апокалипсисе для остальных оставшуюся часть вечности.

Я сказал об этом Джону, и он нервно рассмеялся.

— Мы уже отчасти так и живем, Шерлок. Плюс, тебе стало бы скучно, если б люди закончились и убивать стало некого.

Вероятно, так и есть.

Мы не только все время использовали меня для убийств. Нам часто приходилось выходить на люди, обедать в кафе и рассматривать окружающих. Я рассказывал Джону все их секреты, и он слушал меня.

Иногда Джон оставлял меня дома, чтобы пойти погулять с женщинами. Я не понимаю, зачем ему нужно было общаться с женщинами, когда он жил со мной. Он мог бы общаться со мной в любое время, но вместо этого тратил деньги на женщин, которых угощал шикарными ужинами, а после всегда возвращался домой злой и недовольный, выпивая две таблетки снотворного, чтобы заснуть на всю ночь. Я никогда не понимал, почему он продолжал видеться с ними, даже несмотря на то, что они его раздражали.

Однажды Джон снова ушел к женщине, и не возвращался домой очень долго. Я подумал, он решил жить с ней вместо меня и захотел убить ее за это. Я ждал, когда Джон придет домой, что он и сделал в итоге примерно в три часа ночи, абсолютно пьяный. Джон не пил спиртного с того дня, как его арестовали. Он бормотал всякие глупости, потом начал смеяться, а затем плакать, и после обхватил мое лицо ладонями, как сделал тогда, когда мы встретились впервые после его освобождения.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал он и затем очень крепко поцеловал меня в губы.

Я не понял этого.

Он шарахнулся в сторону, выругался, а затем снова поцеловал меня. После этого принял две таблетки снотворного и вырубился.

Я до сих пор не понимаю.

Когда Джон проснулся на следующее утро, то спросил, хочу ли я чтобы он съехал. Я сказал, что это нелепо, потому что я нужен ему, а он нужен мне. Так что ему придется остаться, иначе у нас обоих может поехать крыша. Кроме того, я не работаю и не смогу платить за квартиру. Джон выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Затем он улыбнулся и сказал, что останется.

С того утра, иногда после очередного убийства мы с Джоном занимались сексом. Секс был одной из немногих вещей, которыми я мог действительно наслаждаться. Скучно не было, и я млел от звуков, которые издавал Джон, лежа подо мной. Мне нравилось быть внутри него и даже понравилось, когда я сделал ему больно. Иногда во время секса я царапал его своим ножом. Не знаю, нравилось ли Джону это, но он всегда очень громко стонал, когда я слегка резал его, и никогда не жаловался, так что я принял это за согласие. Частенько мне нравилось связывать его, как подарок. Джон купил мне игрушки в интернете, чтобы я мог использовать их. Они оказались очень занимательными. Хотя ничто не было столь же приятным, как высекать мое имя на его коже. Я написал на Джоне свое имя семнадцать раз. Иногда это были просто мои инициалы _SH_ , порою я полностью вырезал _SHERLOCK_. Мне нравилось, что Джон помечен подобным образом. Это позволяло мне думать, что он никогда не бросит меня, потому что люди увидят мое имя на его коже и вернут его мне. **_Мой Джон._**

Секс ценился мною, но каждый раз, когда мы заканчивали, я вставал, чтобы пойти поработать над чем-то, и Джон просил меня остаться.

Однажды я сказал:

— Мы оба обессилели и не сможем возбудиться и кончить как минимум еще в течении нескольких часов. Я не вижу никаких причин оставаться здесь с тобой.

Джон выглядел так, словно ему стало очень больно, а потом он разозлился. Он ушел из квартиры и не возвращался шестнадцать часов.

— Почему ты ушел? — спросил я, когда он, наконец, вернулся.

— Потому что во мне не было нужды.

— Конечно, была! В тебе не просто есть нужда, в тебе — необходимость. Не уходи снова.

— Я могу уйти, когда захочу.

— В следующий раз я _не позволю_ тебе сделать это.

Джон исподлобья глянул на меня. Он двинулся в сторону двери, и мне пришлось сбить его на пол, чтобы остановить. Он вцепился ногтями в мои руки, и я ударил его в живот, чтобы замедлить. Он пнул меня так, что я был вынужден схватил его и перевернуть, оседлав его бедра. Затем я обхватил руками его шею. Я не сдавил, хотя, думаю, что Джон побоялся, решив, что я могу это сделать. Я наклонился и вцепился зубами в его горло. Джон взвыл, и я продолжил кусаться, пока не ощутил вкус крови во рту. Я лизал и сосал это дорогое для меня местечко — ранку от укуса. _Мой укус на моем Джоне._ После этого я изогнулся, чтобы рассмотреть отметину и улыбнулся. Она была почти так же хороша, как и перерезанные мною глотки.

Джон рвано дышал. Слезы собрались в уголках его глаз. Я слизал их.

— Ты не уйдешь, — сказал я. — Я не отпущу тебя. Ты мне нужен.

Джон не ушел. Теперь он спал со мной каждую ночь. Я засыпал под звуки его дыхания, и мне снилась кровь, секс и Джон.

Я перестал убивать два раза в месяц, сократив все до одного раза в два месяца. Затем один раз каждые четыре месяца. Потом раз в год.

Джон сказал, что злодеи все еще там, на свободе, но меня это больше не волновало. Вся кровь, которая была нужна мне, текла в жилах Джона, питая его сердце.

У нас с Джоном был не просто голый секс, мы целовались, и я сопровождал его, когда мы ходили ужинать в модные места, куда Джон не раз приглашал своих женщин. Он больше не встречался с ними. Начиная с той ночи, когда впервые поцеловал меня. Порой он уходил с работы пораньше, чтобы скорее увидеть меня. Однажды он предложил нам уехать в отпуск, но я подумал, что это глупо. Неважно, где мы находимся, пока у меня есть мой Джон.

Жизнь продолжалась, прошло еще пять лет. Когда мне исполнилось тридцать три, а Джону тридцать девять, я не убивал уже много лет. У меня не было желания или даже позыва. Это просто не интересовало меня.

Потом мне приснился сон, в котором я убил Джона. Я разрезал его на куски до тех пор, пока от него совсем ничего не осталось, потом похоронил части в лесу и посадил орхидею на его могиле.

Я проснулся в холодном поту от собственного крика, и Джону пришлось держать меня, пока я не успокоился. Он спрашивал, что случилось, но я не мог смотреть на него, потому что все, что я видел — это его части тела. Еще больше я пришел в ужас, обнаружив довольно болезненную эрекцию от этого сна. Я многое не помню из того, что произошло той ночью. На следующее утро Джон сказал, что ночью я безостановочно повторял: «Прости меня.»

— Я прощаю тебя, Шерлок. Понятия не имею, что ты сделал, но я прощаю тебя.

— Извини, — сказал я. — Я плохой вариант для тебя, Джон. Я опасен. Почему ты остаешься?

Он усмехнулся:

— Я думал, что ты не разрешаешь мне покинуть тебя.

Должно быть, я посмотрел на него с ужасом, потому что Джон вдруг принялся извиняться.

— Нет, нет! Это просто шутка. Я здесь, потому что хочу быть с тобой. Потому что люблю тебя.

— Ты не должен. Я плохой человек.

— Да, я знаю, — он поцеловал меня, а затем потянул обратно под одеяло.

Я ни разу не говорил Джону, что люблю его, и, полагаю, что вряд ли когда-нибудь скажу. Джон впервые признался, что любит меня, но когда мне было тринадцать лет. С тех пор он говорил мне об этом ежедневно, словами или поступками. Я до сих пор не верю, что способен любить, но если бы я мог, я бы определенно полностью и беззаветно _любил Джона Уотсона_


End file.
